HOTD meets INUYASHA
by CDsis
Summary: the summary is at the top of chapter one :3  rated M for gore and language
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo over Kagome and sent her back to her own world. She decides she cant live near the shrine while she still has her jewel shards because she'll be to tempted to go back to the fuedel era so she moves to a new neighborhood and starts highschool a few months later. On her first day of highschool she meets Takashi on the stairs outside and witnesses the start of zombie apocolyps. She now has to use what she's learned while fighting demons to survive in the new, cruel world with Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Hirano, Takagi, Shizuka-sensei and soon Alice. Will she get help from her old friends from middle school or the fuedel era? Maybe, but lets just hope she survives.

* * *

><p>I stayed up late on the night before the day everything came to an end…<p>

'_You know, we're guna get married one day' Rei told him._

'_Really? Do you mean it?' he asked her._

'_Yeah, pinky promise! Cross my heart-'she held out her pinky finger._

'_And hope to die.' He said and took her finger with his own._

"Pinky promise, Cross my heart… and hope to die. Yeah right." Takashi said. He was leaning against the railing of the third floor outdoor staircase, pouting and felling sorry for himself. His childhood friend, Rei, had dumped him and gotten a new boyfriend so he was pretty pissed.

"Yeah," an unfamiliar girl's voice sighed. "People never really tend to keep their pinky promises, do they?" the girl the voice belonged to walked out of the shadows of the stairs heading up to the fourth floor.

She had big, purple eyes and long, black hair. There was a huge shiny pink jewel hanging around her neck and she was wearing the schools girls' uniform.

"Who're you?" he asked her. He was clearly irritated.

"A new second year. Kagome Higurashi." She walked over to the spot on the railing beside Takashi and sighed.

"And what do you know about broken promises?" he asked her.

"You ask a lot of questions, huh?" she laughed a humorlessly. It made her sound like a grown woman with a broken heart and no emotions. "Well, if you must know, I got dumped. This guy I met in middle school told me I could stay with him. I've liked him since a couple weeks after I met him and I could tell he liked me back. Or at least that's what I told myself." She looked away from Takashi but he saw the sad expression on her face. "In the end he chose his dea- I mean ex over me and dumped me back at home because I _was _living with him but now I'm back with my mom, little bro and grampa."

"When was that?"

"A couple months ago."

Takashi felt a little sympathy for Kagome but usually girls take being dumped harder then guys do. Why wasn't she balling her eyes out or yelling or even in just a bad mood? Kagomes was a pretty weird girl. "Well your right at least you've got your family." He told her, forcing his best fake smile to spread across his face.

"I can tell your not really smiling you ass." Kagome chuckled and gave Takashi a light punch to the shoulder.

Silence fell between the two students until they heard a rattling noise coming from the direction of the front gate. Takashi and Kagome whipped they're heads up at the same time and searched for the source of the irritatingly loud sound. The loud rattling was coming from a trespasser who was dragging his arms across the gate bars.

Four teachers were marching over to see what was going on. the female teacher stepped ahead of the three male teachers and adjusted her glasses before speaking. "Excuse me! What business do you have here?"

The man just stood there staring at her.

One of the guy teachers rushed up to the gate reached through two of the many bars and pulled the trespasser forward by the front of his shirt which made him slam into the gate.

"Mr. Tohjima, excessive violence is-"the woman started to warn him but stopped when she saw the trespasser bite into Mr. Tohjima's skin hard enough to break through the skin and make him bleed profusely.

The teacher fell backwards onto the ground and started rolling around while he held onto his wound, screaming in pain.

The woman with glasses rushed over to him, yelling his name as the two other teachers stared in horror when he finally went limp. Kagome and Takashi did the same. They watched as she shook him and yelled at him to be okay and wake up.

He twitched. The woman with glasses looked so relieved, until the man grabbed her shirt and bit down on her neck. She screamed in pain as the other two teachers watched.

Takashi couldn't believe his eyes. The teachers were killing each other all because of one trespasser. He looked over at Kagome. She didn't look freaked out or scared. She looked as if she'd seen something like this before.

"What the fuck?" he said "why aren't u freakin' out?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"Have you seen people eating each other before then?" he asked.

"No, well, actually kind of, I don't know." She looked down at the bloody seen like it was nothing. "what I do know is, that if you do want to live you'll go get anyone you wanna take with you and get someplace safe before '_that'_," Kagome pointed down at the gruesome scene of cannibalism. "happens to you."

Takashi swallowed hard. '_That'_? This girl made the situation out to be something like a beating from a bully or a cold caught from someone else.

"Okay but we should meet up somewhere."Takashi suggested.

"The roof. If you get there before me, barricade the entrance so _'they'_ can't get you and whoever you take with you. I'll meet you there after I look for weapons that _I_ can use."

"Okay. Be careful." He told her and then ran off.

"Careful? I've never been careful around dangerous things." Kagome smirked then ran off in the opposite direction.

~:X.x.X.x.X:~

After Takashi had gotten Rei and Hisashi out of their class they helped him find some weapons then they started heading for the roof. Hisashi got bit by one of '_them'_ on the way thereand was looking worse and worse with every minute that passed.

They finally made it but by then Hisashi was pretty much dead already. It was only a matter of minutes to seconds before he turned. He asked Takashi to kill him but Rei blocked his way and wouldn't let him do it.

Hisashi was coughing up cup fulls of blood.

"Rei, he's not guna make it! Hisashi is dying! He'll be one of them soon!" Takashi yelled.

"No! Hisashi's guna make it! He'll... make... it..."

Suddenly Hisashi stood up. "Hisashi?... See? He's okay!" Rei yelled.

He didnt look at either one of them or say a word. Instead, he lunged at Rei.

Takashi knew. He knew that Hisashi had turned and that he had to bash his skull in, but he hesitated. He couldnt kill someone he knew so easily. The newly zombiefied Hisashi was about to bite Rei until something flew by Takashi's head from behind him and hit Hisashi in the eye. He fell over and stopped moving.

Takashi looked behind him. Kagome was standing on the roof that is right over top of the hose for just in case of a fire. She had an archery bow in on hand and a quiver of about twenty or thirty arrows slung over her shoulder. "Told ya I'd meet you here." She smirked then jumped down. "You can't hessitate when one of _'them'_ is that close to eating you're girlfriend." Warned Kagome. "Cause then either you or me are guna hafta kill her too."

Rei looked utterly repulsed at how nonchalant Kagome was about killing the infected people and talking about killing the infected people.

"Who're you?" she asked her.

Kagome looked annoyed. "My names Kagome."

"You must be a first year right?" Rei asked.

"Yup."

"Then you should speak to us with respect. We're a year above you." Rei seemed pretty pissed off at Kagome even though she saved her from getting eaten.

"Rules don't apply when the apocolyps has started, _sem-pai." _Kagome smirked when she saw Rei get defensive. "The only rules that apply are the rules of survival."

"She has a point." Takashi said. Rei glared at him for taking Kagomes side.

Suddenly '_they'_ started pounding on the barricade Takashi and Rei ahd set up. "Shit!" Kagome hissed and jumped back up onto where she'd appeared.

"Looks like we gotta make a run for it!" She yelled down to them. They looked up at her, horror clear in their eyes, but they knew that it was the only way to get off of the roof and close enough to either more survivers or a ride out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter is late. I've had writers block for forever and I've been working on some stuff for DevientArt and Literotica -/- . I'm also sorry that my chapters are shorter than most peoples, it's just my brain makes it seem longer to me then it is to everyone else. Oh! And if you could send me suggestions for insults, scenes, original characters, and requests for pretty much anything that you want to read in this story, I'll consider them and you might get to see them so thank you very much! :3

~x-X~Last Time~X-x~

_"Rules don't apply when the apocalypse has started, __sem-pai." __Kagome smirked when she saw Rei get defensive. "The only rules that apply are the rules of survival."_

_"She has a point." Takashi said. Rei glared at him for taking Kagomes side._

_Suddenly '__they'__ started pounding on the barricade Takashi and Rei had set up. "Shit!" Kagome hissed and jumped back up onto where she'd appeared._

_"Looks like we gotta make a run for it!" She yelled down to them. They looked up at her, horror clear in their eyes, but they knew that it was the only way to get off of the roof and close enough to either more survivors or a ride out of here._

Kagome pulled her hair back and tied the rubber band from her wrist around it making a lose ponytail. "Shall we make a plane then?" she asked Rei and Takashi.

"Yeah we really should." Rei said.

"When I say go Rei sprays them…" Takashi told the girls.

"And when _I_ say go you run and beat down any of _'them'_ that come close to yourself and each other." Kagome added. "And if you get the chance, pull out some of my arrows from their heads please. I don't have many to spare."

"Got it." Takashi nodded his head.

"Okay." Rei did the same.

They all got to their stations. Rei at the taps wheel, Takashi right in front of the stairs with the hose in his hands, Kagome standing where she had appeared ready to watch her fellow student's backs.

"And… Go!" Takashi yelled, pointing the hose nozzle at '_them'_ as Rei turned the wheel for the water. The water came gushing out so quickly that the hose slithered around in the air like a snake, dragging Takashi around with it.

The oncoming zombies were pushed back by the gushing water and fell down the stairs, banging their heads on the ground hard enough to kill them a second time. Kagome smirked. For once she could fight her way. The way she thought was best. No one could tell her to stay back or to mind her own business. This was a fight for yourself world now. But if you could find other survivors and help each other out, hey, all the power to you. It was almost impossible seeing as how this new plague was probably spreading across the world quickly.

"Go! Now!" Kagome yelled.

Rei and Takashi rushed by _'them'_, hitting and stabbing however many of _'them'_ in the head that they had to. Kagome followed quickly after them shooting her arrows precisely in the center of _'their'_ foreheads, right in between the eyes, one by one with no hesitation on letting the arrow fly. The practice she got while fighting demons with her friends helped her with killing these dead things easily.

While Rei and Takashi ran, Kagome listened very carefully to the wind. She'd thought she heard girlish screams of terror that didn't belong to Rei. And then she realized it was coming from the class room below them.

The water from the roof ran down the classroom windows where Takagi and Hirano were searching for possible weapons while a horde of _'them'_ were trying to break down the door so they didn't notice the water…

"Hurry up would you they almost have the door down." Takagi whined at Hirano.

"Just a second, this nail gun doesn't give me good aim. I need to make sight for it." He told her.

"Well, like I said, hurry up."

Just then the door came down from the pressure that the dead dumbasses were putting on it. Takagi screamed at Hirano to hurry faster and he just told her to hang on for a quick second…

Kagome heard a shrill shrieking noise come from the floor she and the others were now on. It sounded like a girl screaming.

'_I might be able to save her.'_ Kagome thought. "I'll be right back! Keep going!" she yelled to them.

"What? Where are you going?" Rei yelled back.

"To help someone down the hall!"

"Be careful!" Takashi yelled to kagome, then grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her along.

'_So he cares… oh, how sweet of him.'_ Kagome seethed in her mind as she bolted towards the sound of a gun and screaming. _'Who the hell has a gun at school?' _She wondered

There was a herd scrambling into a classroom but one by one '_they_' went down after a sudden _pop-psh _noise.

"They seem to be able to handle themselves just fine." Kagome huffed in irritation. She'd hoped that she would be doing some exterminating when she heard a girl shrieking. It would've been so much fun for her. It'd been awhile since she'd been able to fight and not have to hold back.

'_I'll check further down the hall then.' _

Kagome ran further down the hall, careful not to make noise or bump into any of the undead bastards. That definitely would get they're attention.

She stopped at the nurses' office. _Get supplies_ was her only thought before she busted the door open.

There stood a student with long purple hair who was holding up a wooden sword, the schools nurse looking horrified and a male student on the ground and covered in blood and bite marks. They all looked at kagome for a moment before going back to what they were doing before. Kagome realized that the girl with the sword was about to kill the poor infected kid when kagome could just cleanse him with her priestess abilities.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I can help him. He doesn't have to die!" Even after all the horrible things she'd seen and done in those two and a half years of going back and forth, she still had that childish way of trying to help everyone in her; even if she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"No, you can't. He is infected and he will not survive. He gave me permission to end his life and I will do so." The purple haired girl said as she raised her sword some more.

"Yes, I can!" she pushed the girl out of her way and leaned over the boy on the floor. "Hold still." She told him.

Kagome placed one of her hands on his forehead and one on his chest then closed her eyes. The Shikon jewel around her neck glowed bright pink. The nurse and other student stared in silence at the strange sight.

When kagome stood up, she turned to them. "Uninfected but not healed. He's guna die from blood loss. I really did think I could help…" she said before she started for the door.

The girl grabbed her by the forearm; her face a mask of complete calmness. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" she warned him, "I'm a priestess- kinda- _was_ a priestess I should say. I quit a few months ago. No, I got fired I guess."

Kagome looked at the door quickly then back to the person holding her arm.

"Do you have someone to save?" the girl asked.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" Kagome replied.

She looked at kagome for a moment then released her arm. "Go."

"Thank you."

Kagome bolted out the door and down the hall; towards the direction of the scream. But instead of survivors, she found a pile of _'them'_ with nails deep in _'their'_ foreheads.

"Holy shit…" she gasped, "what the hell? No, wait, someone saved her. Yeah that's right. So those gun sounds were actually nail gun sounds…? Cool."

With that she turned around to the windows_. 'Second floor.'_ She told herself. _'Jump or no jump?'_ a few seconds passed before her mind was made up, _'Jump.'_

And she did; Sango style. One leg extended, the other tucked in, arms out a little at her sides.

She landed pretty hard, using her hand to stop her torso from connecting with the ground.

'_Ouch. How did she ever do that?'_ she thought, _'Gotta go. Gtta find them. Gotta find those two and my family...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm updating tonight as a present to all the people who will be watching the SEASON 3 PREMIERE OF _THE WALKING DEAD_ at 6pm on AMC! XD  
>(Which is why there might be a few mistakes still cause i rushed through a barely finished story.)<strong>

**I know that I will be watching it :3 (_It looks very interestingly_amazing!)I CAN'T WAIT !**

_**And**** now for the thing that you came here**** for...**_**}**

* * *

><p><strong>~X.x.X.x.X~<strong>

_**Last time on: H.O.T.D meets INUYASHA…**_

"_Holy shit…" she gasped, "what the hell? No, wait, someone saved her. Yeah that's right. So those gun sounds were actually nail gun sounds…? Cool."_

_With that she turned around to the windows. 'Second floor.' She told herself. 'Jump or no jump?' a few seconds passed before her mind was made up, 'Jump.'_

_And she did; Demon Slayer style. One leg extended, the other tucked in, arms out a little at her sides._

_She landed pretty hard, using her hand to stop her torso from connecting with the ground._

'_Ouch. How did she ever do that?' she thought. 'Gotta go. Gotta find them. Gotta find those two and my family.'_

**~X.x.X.x.X~**

Kagome snuck her way past dozens of 'them' in record time. This day was getting annoyingly dangerous. _'Why did I have to go and help those two?'_ she asked herself mentally_. 'Oh yeah, 'cause I'm such a nice person…'_

'_This is such a bad idea…I should just concentrate on finding Souta, mom, and gramps.' _She thought to herself. It only took her a few minutes to realize that _'they'_ couldn't see, smell or feel anything_. 'They' _could only hear; and when _'they'_ heard something,_ 'they'_ followed the noise blindly. It was a great advantage on her part to not have to hide all the time. She just had to be careful of stepping on things that could attract _'their'_ attention.

But sometimes when you try to do certain things, it just doesn't happen.

Kagome accidentally dropped all of her arrows when she tripped over a rotting corpse that definitely wasn't going to move again. The metal and plastic arrows hitting the ground made loud clattering noises as they fell, gaining the attention of too many nearby zombies.

'_The gods must be laughing at me right now…' _she groaned inwardly while she collected her arrows.

Too close. They were all too close and slowly getting closer.

"Fuck!"

She started hurrying; and picking up the arrows was a chore considering how many she had.

_Thip! Thip! Thip!_

Three of _'them'_ went down so quickly that Kagome didn't even see it happen.

_Thip! Thip! Thip! Thip! Thip! Thip!_

Six more fell, still too fast for kagome to see. Someone was watching over her; shooting those things in the head with some gun she couldn't hear.

With every '_Thip' _noise she heard, another zombie would fall with a bullet hole in its head.

'_One of the other students?' _She wondered. _'Maybe an old friend?...Yeah right…Like they'd ever help me again…'_

Finally, she got all of the arrows back into her quiver and started running towards a door that led into the building; the entrance with all of the trophies and a full length mirror.

"Hey, you. Come on." someone's hand snaked around Kagomes wrist. She jerked back at the whispering voice and sudden physical contact.

"Come on, stupid." A different voice whispered.

Kagome wanted to tell the second voice to shove the stupid comment where the sun don't shine but thought better to keep her mouth shut if the two of them were offering help.

She followed the hand over to a bush. Two students that she recognized from a few of her classes were hiding in it, the two students from the wood-work classroom, the girl who screamed and the guy with the nail gun.

"You two? Oh joy, this'll be fun." Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that the girl with pigtails was a snotty rich kid who was a self-proclaimed genius and the guy was a dumb shut-in type with no friends. But at least he could handle himself.

"Listen, stupid. Now is not the time to be picky about who you're grouped up with." Pigtails whispered.

"Now is also not the time to be a bitch sweetheart." Kagome turned nail gun guy, "Thank you… Hirano, right?"

"Uh, yeah. And that's Takagi. Do I know you?" he asked her.

"Probably not. I just remember your name from roll call in math class." She smiled.

"We don't have time for this crap." Takagi hissed at them, "_'they'_ are surrounding us. We need to go."

"She's right. Let's go, into that door over there. I didn't see any dorks in there." Kagome added.

"'Dorks'?" Hirano asked.

"That's _'they're' _new nickname. What, you don't like it?" Kagome mock pouted.

Hirano blushed a little and kept quiet afterwards. Kagome decided then that she was guna have fun screwing with Hirano if they made it out alive.

Off they went, into the school; quickly and quietly.

'_So far, so good. Haven't made any noise yet… hopefully we won't accidentally make any.'_

Once the door was shut and they were inside, they noticed the emptiness. No one had been there yet. No dorks or people. They could rest and think for a bit.

Kagome turned to the stairs when she heard faint footsteps. Takashi and Rei came into few pretty quickly.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Okay, I guess I don't hafta worry about you two anymore. Were either of you bitten?"

"No." they replied together.

"Good. Now where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but someone's out there. No, two people." Takashi said, pointing to the doors.

"I passed those two earlier. They're from the nurse's office."

The two women hurried in through the doors and stopped at the sight of the five other survivors.

"Hello. I am Seiko Busujima and this is the school nurse, Miss. Shizuka." The student with purple hair said.

"I'm Rei."

"Takashi."

"Takagi."

"And I'm Hirano."

They all looked over to kagome when she wouldn't speak up. She was zoning out where she stood in the middle of the room. When she noticed them staring she snapped out of it.

"It's none of your business. He knows," she motioned to Takashi with her head. "Ask him if you really wanna know."

Silence fell on the group.

Kagome never meant to be rude when she said things like that. She just didn't want to get close to these people. If she did and they ended up being zombie food then she would end up feeling responsible.

"Let's get the keys to one of the vehicles outside. Then we book it to my families shrine and hold up inside. My mom and gramps should be there plus we have a huge pantry stocked full of food that won't go bad, a generator that runs on very little gas so it runs longer and an escape route if we need to leave for good." Kagome explained to them.

"And you are willing to let _all_ of us go with you? You would share food and shelter with _every other person_ standing before you?" Seiko asked her.

"Of course I will. I'm not inhuman. I would help every survivor on the planet if I had the room and the food. But I'm sure there's only enough for us. It'll be ten people in a big shrine with two levels and a shed full of un-perishables and a generator with two extra tanks of gas. We'll be fine for at least six or seven months."

"Really? That's great!" Shizuka squealed.

"Yeah, but we _only _have enough room for about eleven or twelve people. So we can only help one or two more people. I mean, we can give out rides but shelter and food are another story…"

"She has a point." Seiko said.

"We can even give the bus away after we get there." Rei said.

"These… _'things'_ react to sound. '_They'_ can't see or smell or feel. They go by the loudest sound near them and follow its direction." Takagi piped in.

"Plus _'they' _areslow, limping everywhere like they're injured. We can sneak around them and go out to find supplies on foot." Seiko added.

"So that's the plane then?" Kagome asked them.

They all nodded in response.

"Good let's get our asses in gear then."

"And will we be allowed to accompany you?" someone called to them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**OH MY GOG! I'm so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long this took! I started this chapter on October 16th 2012 but finished and posted it on January 5th 2013! I didn't mean to take so long! I swear! Q~Q  
><strong>_

_**Heyo! So, uh, thanks so much to the people who commented:**__  
><em>_**Inu Demoness of Darkness  
>Mitsuki Sayuri<br>secretsrsafehir  
>Ta1ia<br>I love sharp objects (cause we're on good terms now)  
>zombie lov3r<br>Water Lily  
>Sah<br>loveless an the living fantasy  
>xIamYoux<br>Killercandycane  
>Fuyuki-san<br>Love chu guys! ~3**_

_**~X.x.X.x.X~**_

_**Last time on HOTD meets INUYASHA:**_

"_These… 'things' react to sound. 'They' can't see or smell or feel. They go by the loudest sound near them and follow its direction." Takagi piped in._

"_Plus 'they' are slow, limping everywhere like they're injured. We can sneak around them and go out to find supplies on foot." Seiko added._

"_So that's the plane then?" Kagome asked them._

_They all nodded in response._

"_Good let's get our asses in gear then."_

"_And will we be allowed to accompany you?" someone called to them._

_**~X.x.X.x.X~**_

"Who the hell-" Kagome turned, finding a teacher and a few students standing on the stairs.

The teacher seemed too calm while the students cowered behind him.

"Oh hell no!" Rei yelled. "That asshole stays here or I don't go! The other students are welcome but he is _sooooo_ not!"

Takashi began trying to calm Rei down and keep her quiet while the others looked at each other dumbfounded. Kagome stared at Rei; wondering the whole time what was wrong with her.

'_That teacher is such a creep.'_ She thought.

"Rei are you nuts?" Takashi hissed.

Through clenched teeth, Rei replied "I'm not going _anywhere_ with _that._"

Kagome completely agreed with Rei. The guy wasn't trust-able; especially around the girls.

"Come here guys." Kagome gestured for her group to join her in a corner for a discussion. "I say we give him to _'them'_. Anyone object?"

"go ahead." Rei sneered.

"that's just too cruel." Hirano said.

"I am neutral in this matter. I will not object nor agree to the decision." Seiko told them.

"It's like he just oozes creepiness. Like he's made of slime and stuff." Ms. Shizuka shuddered at her own words.

"And I don't want that psychotic perv anywhere near me." Takagi grumbled.

"I- I don't know…" was all Takashi could think of to say.

"Then it's settled. I'll do it if I have to. He'll be good zombie chow." Kagome didn't know why she was smiling when she said it.

It was like all of sanity just kinda flew out the window when the first zombie infected someone; like this was all a dream she couldn't wake up from but at the same time she didn't care if she did or not. She knew she would be fine as long as her family and a few new friends were with her, but the stench of death and rotting flesh blowing in the wind was slowly going to make her mad in the head.

Worrying about her family wasn't helping her keep calm either. She didn't want to go home and find nobody there. Or worse; find them somewhere along the way, walking around and eating people or lying on the ground surrounded by their own blood.  
>Worrying about the other students and that ditzy nurse was a decided pain-in-the-ass.<br>And worrying about herself was mandatory if she was going to find her family.

With something to worry about though, she could easily forget about the pain and sadness of being left behind by Inuyasha. Plus, it was easier to kill the living-dead than it was to kill demons. Demons took too much time and energy; you need to be fast and keep up with them. With the used-to-be humans, all you had to do was destroy their brain.

The group slowly crept out of the schools' lobby onto the pavement of the parking lot, dodging a few walking corpses and stepping over a couple of no-moving corpses. The smell of rotting flesh was strong in the air even though it'd only been an hour or so since the disease got into the school. A smell shouldn't be that strong after only an hour or two.  
>They all stopped and crouched down near the edge of a wall. You don't have to hide from the zombies; you have to hide from other survivors.<p>

"Over there." Miss Shizuka whispered pointing to the row of buses parked near some of the teachers' cars.

"Let's go then!" one of the students following the other teacher started to rise.

Kagome and Seiko pulled him down and glared at him before Takagi started to lecture him about being quiet, careful and invisible.

"I know you can't literally be invisible but try to stay hidden and you have to be tactful in these situations. You know, look before you leap and stuff. God, are all boys this stupid?" Takagi finished with a sigh.

"maybe you should work on your tactfulness. As in, 'don't be so blunt'." Hirano told her.

"and maybe you should stay quiet." She growled at him.

Hirano mumbled a sorry and shrank back while everyone argued in whispers about what to do.

One: make a run for it which would most likely bring to much attention to them because of their footsteps…  
>and two: sneak up to it and get in as quietly as possible which seemed perfect <em>but<em> Kagome had some suspicions that number two would _backfire somehow_…

Option one was the only one they could all agree on. If the zombies noticed them then they'd just have to kill the ones that came too close. If someone was bitten they'd be killed before the infection killed them. And if someone fell behind then they'd have to keep running unless they were close enough to help.  
>These were the basic rules for trying to escape a horde of zombies if you think about it.<p>

They made a mad dash to one of the buses. On the way, one of the boys who came with Mr. Shido was attacked by a few zombies that got a little too close. They took the poor boy down practically as soon as they got their hands on him. His girlfriend ran to him crying and screaming, seeming to forget about the dangerous cannibals waiting for her.

Kagome watched remembering the time when she would have done that for her friends and when they would have done the same for her. She missed it.

Once on the bus and settled down, Miss Shizuka started up the bus. The noise started to attract the undead bastards outside. A couple of the other students yelled at the nurse to get it in gear and go but she was having difficulty with the fact that she'd have to run over the -used to be- people in front of her.

While everyone was in their own world, doing their own thing, Kagome called Mr. Shido over. She was standing next to the door.

"What do you need?" he gave Kagome a sickeningly sweet -and fake- smile.  
>She wanted to puke.<p>

Kagome kept silent, her face an emotionless mask.

"Higurashi, what do you need?" she could hear the annoyance rising in his voice and she loved it.

Kagome suddenly smiled. She didn't know why but she was happy about what she was about to do. Maybe it was the feeling of being back in the well that she was getting; aka: adrenaline. Or maybe it was the fact that he was a sleazy asshole and that he'd be gone soon.

"I wanted to give you something." She told him in a monotone.

She reached in the direction of the pipe she picked up. Mr. Shido noticed that and responded.

"Oh, I don't want that nasty old pipe. I don't need a weapon when I have these lovely students with weapons for protection." He laughed but then noticed Kagome smile and stopped.

"I'm not giving you my pipe… I'm giving you," Kagome pinched a sutra for trapping demons between her fingers. "THIS!" she quickly pressed to his forehead and in no time at all he was on the ground rolling around as if he was in pain.

"What the hell?! What did you do to me? You're crazy!" Mr. Shido hurled insults and cusses at Kagome until she was fed up with his voice.

"Out ya go teach." Kagome laughed as she pushed Mr. Shido out the door with her foot.

He rolled away a little then started yelling again, "you little bitch! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you!"

"You're killing yourself by yelling like that!" she shouted back, closing the door. "Get it in gear miss Shizuka!"

Kagome sat down beside Shizuka in the passenger's seat and listened to her mumble:  
><em>they're not alive anymore…<br>they're not people anymore…  
>they're not human anymore…<em>

And finally she hit the gas and gunned it down the road. The kids who had showed up with Mr. Shido were still protesting the whole way. They only shut their mouths when Kagome and Rei both screamed shut up at them.

The rest of the ride was silence… sweet, sweet silence; Music to certain passengers' ears.

**{~To Be Continued~}**


	5. Author's Note

Okay, so, I know you guys like this story and I know I've the the mayor of AssVile for not updating but I got intense writers block, a boyfriend (then a break up) and some other fanfic ideas. I've been writing original stuff on a different site called Quotev as well, but under a different username.  
>Here's the site:<br>Here's me: 26750545  
>=w=<p>

I use controlledDestiny for everything now but someone else took it on this site...=-=  
>[^look of disapproval]<p>

So yeah. I might use the other site to update, but only after I tweak the first 4(?) chapters of this. And then Imma hafta re-watch H.O.T.D;  
>that'll be a <em>blast<em>...  
>=-=<p>

That's all I wanted to say, and I'm very _very_ **_veeeeeeeery_** sorry about how long I've been M.I.A, it definitely wasn't my intention to do -TT I'm sorry~)

P.S:  
>Thank you to all the people who have been favoriting and following the story, you guys are why I try my very best not to get behind on my shit.<br>But I still end up failing you.

TT^TT

Love you guys~!

Sincerely, CDsis.  
>(It's what everyone calls me now. 3)<p> 


End file.
